


SPORTSMANSHIP

by drmystique



Category: Sports Night, The Honourable Schoolboy - John Le Carré, The Honourable Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmystique/pseuds/drmystique
Summary: This story is about a rivalry between two sportswomen.





	SPORTSMANSHIP

**Author's Note:**

> I am a new author. I have been a sloth for ten years and had kept my stories on the shelf till date. My friends who read my stories told me that I am a good storyteller and the world should know my stories. So it's time to write them down. The storm of thoughts inside my brain needs to let loose.
> 
> Science fiction excites me the most. If you are a sci-fi fan, you should unquestionably check my book(s) out.

Coach Sam and Captain Sonia were discussing the team for national cricket championship. They were evaluating each player for an inter-club tournament. After deciding 4 main batsmen, a wicketkeeper and 3 main bowlers, they had to select 3 more players. Sam was taking player’s name and Sonia was describing the role and past contribution of the player.

Nikita – She is an all-rounder and comes handy when pitch is good for spin – In

Ahana – She is an inconsistent bowler – Yes, in the last match she gave 35 runs in 2 overs; Out

Yasmeen – She is a decent medium pacer and an inconsistent batsman but a very good fielder – Yes; In

Chitra – She is an allrounder too like Nikita but her past performance is not as good – Out

Gayatri – She is not in form – Out

Ria – She is a good batsman; never attempts boundaries but is very fast in running between wickets; we had 3 50+ partnerships in last 10 matches – She drops too many catches, which had cost us 2 potential wins; Out

Mary – She is a decent batsman; 15-20 runs every match with 150+ strike rate – Unsure

Sam: We need one more. Either Chitra or Mary.

Sonia: Sir, Mary will be a good option.

Sam: For the 12th man, Chitra or Ria.

Sonia: Ria.

Sam: Done. Put it on the board.

Ria ran to the notice board expecting her getting promoted to one-down batsman but she found her in 12th man. She ran to Sonia and burst out angrily and even pushed her. Sonia was strong and tall. Ria was small and sleek. Had Ria been strong as well, she was so angry that she would have beaten the hell out of Sonia. Sonia kept saying “Coach Sir had decided not me”, but Ria did not listen.

Ria left the locker room when someone called her out from behind. It was Anubhav, the famous sprinter of the club.

Anubhav: I have seen your matches. You are fast. Will you run for the club as a sprinter?

For next 2 months, Ria prepared for the state championship in running and Sonia prepared for the tournament. Ria used to run more than 200 rounds daily around the cricket stadium angrily. Her anger on Sonia motivated her to run more. Sonia used to watch Ria’s angry run the whole time. Ria prepared very hard for the championship. The cricket tournament was a week after the championship.

Ria won the gold medal in the championship. She came back to the club the next day.

Sonia and opening batsman Megha was called to the Coach’s office. She found out that a video is leaked where she and one opening batsman are taking drugs. Both of them have been suspended from the club and from playing cricket for next 2 years.

When they were leaving the club, Ria was entering in.

Sonia: Congrats Ria for the gold. Everything happens for good.

Ria: Yes, everything happens for good. You kicked me out of the cricket team. I kicked you of cricket. Best of luck for next 2 years.

Ria had secretly made the video and leaked it on youtube and informed the coach as well. Sonia was about to punch Ria but Megha stopped her. Ria showed her Medal to her to tease her.

Sonia: I will break your leg so that even you can’t run for 2 years.

Sonia tried to pounce on Ria but Megha stopped her again. Ria went inside.

Megha was calm. She explained to Sonia.

Megha: If she made the video, doesn’t mean we did not take drugs. We are punished for taking drugs, which we did, and not for video. If we murder someone and end up in jail doesn’t mean we take revenge on the eyewitness.

Sonia: I will break her leg.

Megha: If she did anything wrong, God will break her leg. If you want to take revenge, run in the next championship and defeat her.

Sonia was suspended from cricket and the club. So she could not play cricket or even run from that club. But she can run from some other club if they agree. She joined the rival club nearby. She prepared 3 months very hard. She knew how hard Ria prepared earlier. Sonia did even harder. After 3 months, there was a 20km national marathon run and Ria was a favorite to win that. Ria had come to know by then that Sonia will be running too.

On the marathon day, all gathered near an hour early. Sonia and Ria came face to face. Sonia had got slimmer now.

Ria: Didi, I am really sorry for what I did. It was out of anger. Now I realize, I did wrong.

Sonia: Ria, hold your sorry for an hour. You will be even sorrier when I defeat you in your game. You will be sorry that you messed with the wrong girl.

Ria: You can’t beat me in my game.

Sonia: Will see.

Sonia knew Ria is underestimating her. Whistle blew. All started running. Sonia went much ahead of Ria and others. Sonia and Ria were much faster than others. When Sonia hit 5km, Ria was 100m behind her and others were more than half a km behind Ria. Sonia couldn’t she anyone behind her at all and thought she had underestimated herself and Ria had no idea how good she had become. When Sonia hit 10km, Ria was 100m still behind her. When Sonia hit 15km, Ria was still 100m behind her. When Sonia hit 19km, Ria was still 100m behind her. And that was when Ria got faster. Ria was saving energy for the end. Knowing Ria closing in very fast, Sonia tried to increase her speed but she couldn’t. She could barely maintain her speed. When Sonia was hitting the 19.5km mark, Ria overtook her very fast and got too ahead towards the finish line. When Sonia was 200m away, Ria was around 50m away.

When Ria was just 25m away, her ankle broke and she fell down. Sonia overtook Ria and then stopped.

Sonia’s coach was shouting from the finish line but her legs froze there. Then she remembered what Megha said.

“If she did anything wrong, God will break her leg.”

“If we murder someone and end up in jail doesn’t mean we take revenge on the eyewitness.”

She saw the audience. They were all silent. Their favorite is unconscious.

Even if Sonia wins it will be just a gift from Ria or consolation for what she did. It won’t be what Sonia earned.

Then Sonia remembered Ria preparing very hard by running around the cricket stadium.

“It might be her last chance. She might not be able to run again.”

Sonia saw behind. Other participants were approaching near. She ran back to Ria. She lifted Ria in her arms and began running towards the finish line.

3 participants came near when Sonia with Ria in her hand was 10m away. The 3 participants could have overtaken them but they did not. They slowed down in respect and kept running behind them clapping for the next 10m. All audience stood up in respect for Sonia and Ria. Sonia broke the ribbon with Ria’s body.


End file.
